Suki~Kirai
is the ending of the fifth film in the Urusei Yatsura movie franchise, ''Urusei Yatsura: The Final Chapter'', performed by Hanako Asada. Lyrics Nihongo= 屋上に昇って 土曜日を見おろしてた つぎはぎの舗道が ゲーム盤みたいに続くよ 笑わないでね　胸のどこかが リズムを乱しているだけ 見える子には　no no no 見えることがあるよ 青空にポップコーン投げて 雪を降らせたら きっと　oh　君は　ステキだと思う？ みんな好き　嫌い イヤなことはイヤと　言えるかな？ 冷えきった　手すりに 頬をつけ　息を止めた 立ち並ぶビルたち 寝てるように見えるよ　斜めに 涙ふいたら　違う世界ね 笑顔の途中で　待ってて 判る子には　no no no 判ることがあるよ ねえ　あしたなんて きっと　今の続きだね 雲が　oh　いつか　雨になるだけさ みんな好き　嫌い やれる時は　やれる　それだけさ こんな高い場所だって 星の数なら　同じだよ 見える子には　no no no 見えることがあるよ 青空にポップコーン投げて 雪を降らせたら きっと　oh　君は　ステキだと思う？ みんな好き　嫌い イヤなことはイヤと　言えるかな？ |-| Romaji= Okujoo ni nobotte Doyoobi o mioroshiteta Tsugihagi no hodoo ga Gameban mitai ni tsuzuku yo Warawanaide ne mune no dokoka ga Rhythm o midashiteiru dake Mieru ko ni wa no no no Mieru koto ga aru yo Aozora ni popcorn nagete Yuki o furasetara Kitto oh kimi ga suteki dato omou? Minna suki kirai Iya na koto wa iya to ieru kana? Hiekitta tesuri ni Hoo o tsuke iki o tometa Tachinarabu builtachi Neteru yoo ni mieru yo naname ni Namida fuitara chigau sekai ne Egao no tochuu de mattete Wakaru ko ni wa no no no Wakaru koto ga aru yo Nee ashita nante Kitto ima no tsuzuki da ne Kumo ga oh itsuka ame ni naru dake sa Minna suki kirai Yareru toki wa yareru sore dake sa Konna takai basho datte Hoshi no kazu nara onaji da yo Mieru ko ni wa no no no Mieru koto ga aru yo Aozora ni popcorn nagete Yuki o furasetara Kitto oh kimi ga suteki dato omou? Minna suki kirai Iya na koto wa iya to ieru kana? |-| English translation= I climbed onto the roof and was looking down at Saturday The patchwork roads keep on going just like a gameboard Don't laugh; it just messes up the rhythm in some part of my heart To a girl who can see-- no, no, no-- there are things that can be seen If I threw popcorn into the blue sky and made it snow, oh, would you think it was wonderful? I wonder if I can say if I like something or not? I laid my cheek on the icy rail and held my breath The buildings all look aslant as if they're sleeping It'll be a different world once you wipe your tears Wait for me in the middle of your smile To a girl who understands-- no, no, no-- there are things to be understood Hey, tomorrow must be just a continuation of now Oh, the clouds will just become rain someday There are times when you just do what you can whether you like it or not Even in such a high place as this the stars all number the same To a girl who can see-- no, no, no-- there are things that can be seen If I threw popcorn into the blue sky and made it snow oh, would you think it was wonderful? I wonder if I can say if I like something or not? Videos Category:Songs Category:Movie Themes